Genus: Dianthus.
Species: xc3x97hybrida.
Denomination: Red Dwarf.
The application for this new invention is co-pending with one other application entitled xe2x80x98Neon Starxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Neon Starxe2x80x99 is derived from the same breeding program having the same inventor and filing date as the present application entitled Dianthus xe2x80x98Red Dwarfxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct dwarf variety of Carnation that is grown for its vigor, red flower with a darker red center, long flowering season and compact tight cushion habit. The new cultivar is known botanically as Dianthusxc3x97hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Red Dwarfxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Red Dwarfxe2x80x99 is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom. The primary focus of the breeding program was to produce dwarf varieties exhibiting a wide range of flower colors, and perfume scented flowers with a long flowering season. The breeding program was established in 1969 in a cultivated area of Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom. xe2x80x98Red Dwarfxe2x80x99 is one seedling that resulted from a large number of seedlings produced by Dianthus xe2x80x98Brehemenxe2x80x99 (unpatented).
xe2x80x98Red Dwarfxe2x80x99 is a hybrid produced by induced hybridization and was selected by the inventor in 1996 for its vigor, red flower with darker red center, compact tight cushion habit and long flowering season. The male parent is an unidentified Dianthus and the female parent is the crimson flowered Dianthus xe2x80x98Brehemenxe2x80x99 (unpatented). xe2x80x98Red Dwarfxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from the female parent plant by its flower color, longer flowering season and more compact habit. The flower color of xe2x80x98Brehemenxe2x80x99 is N34A, whereas the flower of xe2x80x98Red Dwarfxe2x80x99 is red with a darker red center. The diameter of the xe2x80x98Brehemenxe2x80x99 flower is 1.5 cm. in diameter, whereas the flower of xe2x80x98Red Dwarfxe2x80x99 is 35 mm. in diameter. The length of flowering for xe2x80x98Brehemenxe2x80x99 is 5 weeks, whereas the length of flowering time for xe2x80x98Red Dwarfxe2x80x99 is 26 weeks. Individual flowers last approximately 10 days on xe2x80x98Red Dwarfxe2x80x99.
In comparison, the plants most similar to xe2x80x98Red Dwarfxe2x80x99 are Dianthus xe2x80x98Gipsy Starxe2x80x99 (unpatented) and Dianthus xe2x80x98Fusilierxe2x80x99 (unpatented). xe2x80x98Red Dwarfxe2x80x99 differs from the comparison varieties in greater vigor, larger flowers and longer flowering season. xe2x80x98Red Dwarfxe2x80x99 is similar to xe2x80x98Gypsy Starxe2x80x99 in vigour but is 250% of the vigour of xe2x80x98Fusilierxe2x80x99. The flower diameter of xe2x80x98Gypsy Starxe2x80x99 is 1.5 cm. and the individual flower duration 20 weeks. The flower diameter of xe2x80x98Fusilierxe2x80x99 is 1.0 cm. and the individual flower duration is 15 weeks.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished in 1996 by the inventor using softwood shoot cuttings in a cultivated area of Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom. Since that time the characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the characteristics of the new cultivar xe2x80x98Red Dwarfxe2x80x99. These traits in combination distinguish this cultivar from all other commercial varieties known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Red Dwarfxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic and cultural conditions.
1. Dianthus xe2x80x98Red Dwarfxe2x80x99 exhibits a compact, tight cushion growth habit.
2. Dianthus xe2x80x98Red Dwarfxe2x80x99 exhibits scented red flowers with darker red centers.
3. Dianthus xe2x80x98Red Dwarfxe2x80x99 is vigorous.
4. Dianthus xe2x80x98Red Dwarfxe2x80x99 reaches 10-12 cm. in height including flower stalks and 20-25 cm. in width at maturity.
5. Dianthus xe2x80x98Red Dwarfxe2x80x99 exhibits a long flowering season of 26 weeks.
6. Dianthus xe2x80x98Red Dwarfxe2x80x99 is hardy to minus 15xc2x0 Centigrade.